Are Identities Really That Secret?- Young Justice
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: When Dick get's upset about not being able to tell his teammates that it's his birthday, he decides to tell Wally, which ends up in a WHOLE lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"WALLY! GIVE IT BACK, NOW!" Artemis screamed down the hallway, chasing after her fast teammate. "IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" The ginger speedster called, knowing very well that nobody on the Team could catch him. "WALLY! I NEED THAT ARROW! YOU BROKE THE REST OF THEM!" The blonde archer stopped in her tracks and folded her arms. Wally stopped and turned, Artemis was beautiful, but Kid Flash would never admit that. "Pfft... FINE!" The young hero ran next to the archer and passed her the bow. "Thanks..." Artemis turned, causing her ponytail to hit Wally in the face, and walked away. Wally sighed, he loved Artemis, but he did not yet know it. Wally walked down the hallway and went into the souvenir room.

Robin sighed. It had been a whole week since he had turned 14, and yet no presents, no "Happy Birthday" messages, no nothing. The reason being that he was not allowed to tell the rest of the Team his birthday, direct orders from Batman. Batman had been in Gotham for two weeks and had not been around for Dick's birthday. "Robin? You okay? 'Sup?" Artemis said, after putting her one remaining arrow in her room. Artemis sat next to Robin on the sofa and looked to him. "Nothing, Arty..." Robin really was a terrible liar. The archer raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Rob, I can tell when you're lying!" Artemis placed her hand on her hips and looked Robin in the glasses. Robin turned his head and pulled at his collar, he does that when he's nervous. "Is it something outside of hero work?". As soon as Robin's lip twitched, she knew she had hit gold.

Wally had been doing some tests on each of his souvenirs, to see who made them, and if he could figure out anything surprising. He was in the middle of scanning the Cheshire mask when there was a knock at his door. Wally opened the door and smiled at his 14 year-old friend. "'Sup, Rob?" Wally asked. "I-I have a secret..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"And... And... Then the pin came und-d-done... And... And..." Robin's eyes erupted with tears. The 16 year old placed his arm around his friends shoulder. "It's okay, Dick... It's okay..." Wally passed the crying teen a tissue and starting wondering why he had been told Dick's whole back-story. "Dick? What's brought this on?" Wally asked, terribly curios. "W-Well... Arty asked me w-why I was ups-set... A-And I didn't want to t-tell her and... I wanted to t-tell s-someone... And..." The blue eyes of the teen erupted like a volcano of tears. "Okay..." Wally took his arm from around his friends shoulder and sighed. "Well... Happy late birthday!" Wally smiled, he had tried to make his friend cheer up, and, surprisingly , succeeded. "Thanks, Wally..." Dick wiped his eyes and looked up at his friend, who now had a party hat on. "Come on, Richard, we're gonna have a party!"

Dick was eating a cupcake when there was a knock on the door. Wally looked at his friend and froze. "Wally... I need to talk to you... I know you're in there..." Artemis whispered. Wally opened the door, slid out, and closed it again. "Sup, Arty?" Wally was smiling to see Artemis blushing. "Are you... BLUSHING!?" Wally smiled wider and laughed lightly. "NO!" Artemis pulled a fallen piece of hair behind her ear and proceeded. "Wally... I was talking to Robin, and he seemed really upset... And now I can't find him anywhere... Can you help me find him?" Artemis asked the ginger speedster. `Oh fuck...` Wally thought, this could not go well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Don't worry, Arty! He'll be fine!" Wally said, trying to distract Artemis from thinking about Robin. "I'm not sure, Wally..." Artemis said, very worried for her friend. "Hey, Arty! What's up?" Robin sneaked up behind Artemis and placed his hands on her shoulders. "ROB!" Artemis screamed before returning to her normal posture. Wally was now really confused. "Uh... Rob?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Well... So... Uh... Yeah, I'll see ya later Wally..." Artemis walked away briskly. Robin took off his mask and folded his arms. "What?" Robin lifted his cape over his chin and lowered his voice. "I'm the goddamn Robin." The two young heroes laughed and walked into the Ops Room.

"So... Why can't you tell us your birthday?" Wally asked his friend, looking through the fridge. "Batman says that it could lead to you knowing my identity..." Robin leaned back against the sofa and looked at the ceiling. "Oh come on! Yeah right!" Wally sat next to his friend and took a bite out of his apple. "I know... But I'm not going against Bats..." Robin yawned. "I'm goin' for a nap, see ya later Wally." Robin got up and walked away.

Robin's eyes opened. He looked at the clock next to him. It was 6:17pm. He put on his sunglasses and sat up. He put on his hoodie and opened the door. He walked down the hallway and walked into the Ops Room. It was pitch black. "Wally, if you're trying to gunge me again, I'm going to kill you!". "SURPRISE!" Artemis, Wally, M'gann and Conner jumped out from behind the sofa and Wally flicked on the lights. The whole room was covered in streamers and balloons. Robin froze. Wally told them? He thought he could trust him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Happy birthday, Robin!" Kaldur came behind Robin and patted him on the back. In the middle of the room was a banner saying "Happy Birthday, today!" Dick raised an eyebrow. `Today? But my birthday was a week ago...` he thought to himself, then he realised. Good ol' Wally had  
said his birthday was was the 28th and not the 21st. Dick smiled.

"Thanks, Kaldur!" Robin turned to the Atlantian. "Do not thank me, thank Wally." He looked over to Wally, who was scoffing a cake. "HEY! Isn't that mine?" Robin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to Wally. "No... That's yours!" Wally stood up and wipes the icing from his mouth. He pointed to a cake with a massive R on top of it. "I hope you like it! Superboy helped me with the icing!" M'gann hovered next to Robin and looked over to Connor. M'gann blushed and smiled.

~One hour later~  
"LIMBO, LIMBO, LIMBO!" The four boys chanted. Artemis was drinking water when she looked over to Wally and blushed. Artemis had grown to like the boy within the last few days, which is why she went to him when she thought Robin had ran away. "COME ON ARTY, MISS.M! STOP BEING LAZY BUTTS AND START HAVING FUN!" Kid Flash screamed over the table, at which M'gann and Artemis were sat. The two girls looked at each other, stood up, and went over to Wally and Connor. "Recognized, Batman 02" The robotic voice of the computer droned. The whole room went silent. Dick looked up at his mentor. "A word, NOW."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Y-yeah... Okay..." Dick lowered his head and followed the Dark Night. The dynamic-duo walked out of the room. The Team stood in silence. "What is he saying, Connor?" Kaldur asked Superboy, breaking the awkward silence. "QUITE! I'm listening..." Connor snapped. He closed his eyes. Wally felt awful, it was his idea, it was him who had told the group that it was Dick's birthday (Whether it was actually his birthday or not). Artemis stared at the speedster, she could tell he felt guilty, but she didn't know why. Connor was silent, focusing on the conversation he was hearing.  
"Robin, I said NOT to tell them your birthday."  
"I know.. But I only told KF and..."  
"I don't care, Robin, you disobeyed DIRECT orders. Did you tell him anything else?"  
"W-Well... Uh..."  
"You told him your identity didn't you? Dick, I told you NEVER to tell ANYONE!"  
"I know... I'm sorry, Bruce!"  
"Sorry isn't enough, Dick."  
Connor opened his eyes. Luckily Kid Flash started sobbing when Bruce had said "Dick", and was sobbing louder when Dick had said "Bruce". "EVERYBODY, QUITE!" Superboy roared at his team.  
"B-But... NO! I am Robin, and I ALWAYS will be!"  
"Not anymore. I'm sorry, but this is a very serious matter."  
"FINE! BUT YOU WON'T BE SEEING ME ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ANYWAY!"  
Robin opened the door and stormed into the Ops Room. He looked up at Kid Flash. "Rob... I..." Wally stammered, clearly upset with himself. "I AM NOT ROBIN! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"What d'ya mean? Of c-course you're Robin!" Wally stammered, holding back tears. Dick's hands gripped Wally's shoulders. "Batman fired me, and it's completely YOUR FAULT!". Dick's nails dug into Wally's skin. "I...I..." Wally couldn't hold back his tears any longer, all he wanted to do was do something nice for Dick, but all he had done was get him fired. "Let him go." The Dark Knight ordered his former protégé. Dick ground his teeth and let go of the speedster. "That's the last order you'll EVER give me, Bats..." Dick turned to his father. He stomped away from the Team. "Recognized, Robin B01" "I'm NOT Robin... Delete Robin from computer memory." Dick growled, ordering the computer to do something that caused the whole team to gasp, and Wally to break down.

Dick disappeared. Wally's eyes were red from him rubbing his lids to try and prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks. "Wally... It's okay..." Artemis hugged the redhead. "N-No it's not..." Wally hugged Artemis back, causing her to blush. "I'll admit... It's not great... But it could end well..." Artemis was very good at calming people, even if she didn't usually show it.

A/N: This is now only about Dick, until the next chapter, then it resumes back to normal.

Dick went past Wayne Manor. He knew he couldn't face Bruce after what had happened at . His Robin cape was being spread by the strong wind. He went to an old alleyway and sat down. He looked up at the dark sky and started crying. "What have I done... It's not Wally's fault... It's mine..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_A/N: Okay... I lied, it's still Dick's point of view... _

Dick sat in the alleyway for another five minutes sobbing. He then took off his mask and stared down at it. "Well... Well... Well... If it isn't the Boy Blunder!" An all-to-familiar voice called to the Boy Wonder. "Joker..." Dick said, standing up. "Pretty blues, eh? I always imagined you having greens!" The voice of the clown mocked. For a second Dick had no idea what he was talking about, and then he realized he was still holding his mask. "What do you want, Joker?" Dick asked whilst putting his mask back on his eyes. The menacing clown grinned and twirled a crowbar like a baton. Dick assumed a fighting pose. A massive hammer came down on Dick's head and he fainted. "The rest is up to you, Puddin'!"

_A/N: Now back to Mt. Justice! (I know... Cliffhanga!)_

Wally was still swaying back and forth from Dick's scene earlier, Artemis was hugging her newly found crush to try and calm him, M'gann was baking some cookies, Kaldur was watching the TV and Connor was watching with him when an alarm signaled. It was the alarm that was only sounded when someone was trying to talk with the Team. Kaldur stood up and went over to the massive computer. He pressed the "Accept" button, allowing the video intermission to show on the huge screen. A white face with green hair and crimson lips appeared on the screen. "What do you want, Joker?" Kaldur growled. "It's not what I want... It's what I have!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"What could you possibly posses that we would be interested in?" Kaldur questioned the smiling freak. "Nothing much... Just a little bird..." The clown replied, wondering if they got his hint. "A bird? Very interestin-" Kaldur managed to say, before being cut off by the white-skinned psycho. "Specifically, a Robin!". Joker's crimson lips spread from ear to ear in an evil grin. "What have you done to him?" Kaldur's voice lowered and his eyes narrowed. "Come and see for yourselves!" Joker's grin faded along with the rest of his face as the video-call ended.

"There's no point! He isn't even ON the team anymore!" Connor screamed at Kaldur. "I do not care, he is out friend and always will be, so we SHALL help him!" Kaldur yelled at the Superman clone. "DUDES! CALM DOWN!" Wally screamed at both of them. This stunned the other two boys and the two girls in the room as Wally had not spoken for at least three hours. "We're going now, already got the location, even if it is a trap... We're going." Wally demanded, expecting no more words from his team.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Wally ran into his room, put on his Kid Flash costume and ran back into the Ops Room. "Well? Hurry up." Wally was being amazingly mature. "NOW!" He demanded, at that the other four (Accept Connor) in the mountain ran to their rooms. Wally sighed, it had been a really tough day for him, with Dick being fired from his only real ambition in life, and it didn't help that Wally may have been the cause. And now this? Could Joker have hit at a worse time? "Ready to go." Artemis called to Kid Flash, still putting her bow onto her back. "Same here." The leader said. "Me too!" M'gann called, smiling at Superboy. "I was made ready" Connor spoke, in seriousness. "Then we're off."

~30 minutes later~  
"That's it... That's the place..." Wally said slowly, struggling to look at the tent that faced him. "Why would he pick a circus tent?" Artemis asked her crush, quite confused. This was confusing Wally more than anything, was it an odd coincidence... Or was Dick's back story out in the open? "We're gonna find out." Wally walked into the circus tent without a second thought. Artemis followed, with M'gann by her side. They were followed closely by Kaldur and Connor. "Look what we got here, Harls! Aqua-wad, Superboring, Miss Fartian, Arte-miss and Kid Crash all here just to widness the last of the Boy Blunder!"

A/N: DO NOT KILL ME FOR HOW SHORT IT IS! PLEASE! I know it goes WAY to fast... BUT I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO MAKE IT LONGER! Okay? :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY! I MADE IT SLIGHTLY LONGER! In the next chapter I really intend to make it as long as the 9 previous chapters PUT TOGETHER! :D**

**Chapter 10:**

"Cute pet names Joker... But where is Robin?" Kid Flash asked, with a serious yet sad tone in his voice. "You mean our little Boy Blunder? Or maybe you'd prefer out little... Dicky Bird?" The insane clown's smile widened. `Okay... NOT a coincidence! NOT A COINCIDENT!` Wally thought, growing angrier as he did. "WHAT DID YOU DO JOKER? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT HIS ID!?" He shouted threatened to be completely filled with rage. "Hey! Slow down! He was the one who told me... Wallace!" Joker smiled, his yellow teeth filling the gaps of his lips. "HE WOULD NEVER JUST TELL YOU! WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO!?" Wally screamed, grabbing Joker's collar. "Oh Wally! Don't say such bad words in front of Artemis and M'gann! The girls wouldn't be impressed!"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE DICK IS!" Wally yelled at the clown-freak, his eyes filling with tears. "Now, now, Wally! Don't be mean to puddin'! Or ya get a spankin'!" Harley interrupted, twirling her massive mallet. Wally dropped the Joker and stood straight. "Fine... But where is he?". "MMPH! WAMMH!" A voice in the distance called. "Never mind." Wally ran to the room where he heard the voice and looked inside. "DICK!" Wally called, horrified by what he saw.

"... Dick?" Wally asked. Dick's skin was ghostly white and his eyes were wide, but not from fear or distress and there was a cloth gag around his mouth. The gag slipped down to his neck, revealing a crimson grin. "No need say such words, Kid Crash!" Dick commented, laughing as he did so. "R-Robin?" Megan asked the smiling boy, holding back tears. "I'm not a bird! I'm not a plane, I'm the Pranker!" Dick commented, not seaming himself, yet it was clearly him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FREAK!?" Wally screamed at the clown, holding back tears. "Don't yell at my dad." The newly name Prankster warned the speedster. "DAD!?" The whole team repeated, clearly in shock. "That's right! He's my son! Now, it's been a fun play-date kids, but he's gotta go and do his homework! So... Sweet dreams! And tell Bats that I said... Hello!" The clown said, gripping his `son's` shoulder. There was a flash of dust, and the two psycho's and their son were gone.

"DAD!? B-But..." Wally was clearly confused, Joker had never done something like this to anyone before, sure, he had murdered... He had given people smiles to be remembered by... But never had he done this. Artemis was in shock, much like Wally had been hours before. She was sitting down his her knees to her face, crying, crying much louder than the team had ever heard her before. Robin was like a brother to Artemis, she hadn't been crying before as she believed he would return, and say sorry, but this time... She knew she couldn't fix this mess. Connor was angry, as usual, he was punching the wall out of anger, making huge holes all over the place. M'gann was sitting next to Artemis, her eyes closed. Wally seemed to be in shock, but he was really just thinking about how this could have happened. Kaldur's reaction was the most surprising though, he on his knees, crying his eyes out. Usually Kaldur would be the one to be calm, and reassure the others... But no, this time, he was acting the most like a cry-baby.

"Come on... Someone has to tell Bats..." Wally said, hanging his head with closed eyes. "Oh god..." #

**"... **Dick?" Wally asked. Dick's skin was ghostly white and his eyes were wide, but not from fear or distress and there was a cloth gag around his mouth. The gag slipped down to his neck, revealing a crimson grin. "No need say such words, Kid Crash!" Dick commented, laughing as he did so. "R-Robin?" Megan asked the smiling boy, holding back tears. "I'm not a bird! I'm not a plane, I'm the Pranker!" Dick commented, not seaming himself, yet it was clearly him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FREAK!?" Wally screamed at the clown, holding back tears. "Don't yell at my dad." The newly name Prankster warned the speedster. "DAD!?" The whole team repeated, clearly in shock. "That's right! He's my son! Now, it's been a fun play-date kids, but he's gotta go and do his homework! So... Sweet dreams! And tell Bats that I said... Hello!" The clown said, gripping his `son's` shoulder. There was a flash of dust, and the two psycho's and their son were gone.

"DAD!? B-But..." Wally was clearly confused, Joker had never done something like this to anyone before, sure, he had murdered... He had given people smiles to be remembered by... But never had he done this. Artemis was in shock, much like Wally had been hours before. She was sitting down his her knees to her face, crying, crying much louder than the team had ever heard her before. Robin was like a brother to Artemis, she hadn't been crying before as she believed he would return, and say sorry, but this time... She knew she couldn't fix this mess. Connor was angry, as usual, he was punching the wall out of anger, making huge holes all over the place. M'gann was sitting next to Artemis, her eyes closed. Wally seemed to be in shock, but he was really just thinking about how this could have happened. Kaldur's reaction was the most surprising though, he on his knees, crying his eyes out. Usually Kaldur would be the one to be calm, and reassure the others... But no, this time, he was acting the most like a cry-baby.

"Come on... Someone has to tell Bats..." Wally said, hanging his head with closed eyes. "Oh god..."

**A/N:Yeah yeah... Not much longer, BUT LONGER! And please don't ask stuff like... "OMG! DICK IS NOT JOKERS SUN!" or "DAT WAS ORFUL! MAKE A BETER STORIE!" 'Cause I really do try, and I get REALLY BAD writers-block! OKAY!? :T**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

After a short trip in the bio-ship, the Team are back , luckily for them Batman was there, researching and stuff. "How did the mission go?" The Dark Night questioned the five teens, without looking up. "Well... Um... We tracked Robin..." Wally stammered, unsure how to phrase this to the Bat. He looked up and noticed that he son was not present. "Where's Robin?" Bruce asked, giving the famous bat-glare at the Team. "Well... He... First of all... He isn't Robin anymore..." Wally trembled, his whole body shaking. "What?" Bats asked the teens, anger showing through his mask. "Well... I think it may have been very strong Joker venom... But Rob didn't have any relocation of being Robin..." KF said, trying to get the conversation done with as soon as possible. "And he goes by the name... Pranker..." Artemis added, making sure that Wally wasn't the only person holding up the conversation. "Pranker? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

After a full explanation of the mission, and a few fallen tears, they still had no new ideas on the situation. They had agreed that Robin's mind must have been erased and filled with false memories, but other than that, nothing. They were in the middle of explaining the situation to Barry before the screen in the middle of the mountain fuzzed. Two white faces appeared on-screen. "Why hello, Batsy! Heard the news?" Joker asked, tormenting the Dark Knight. Harley was the owner of the other face on the screen. "Yeah! We got our own kid!" Harley cheered, smiling right into the camera.

By this time, the entire Justice League was gathering around the huge screen. Batman growled, trying to hold back his anger. Another face popped up on the screen. Every person in the room was silent after seeing this face. "What? You shocked after seeing me? Why? Is my face really that beautiful!?" Dick questioned with his high-pitched voice. "What did you do to him, Joker?" Superman asked, speaking for everyone else in the room. "Harls... Take the kid to bed, it's past his bedtime!" Joker called to his lover. "Sure thing, Puddin'!" Harley cheered, kissing the Joker's cheek. "Say bye, son!" Joker told Dick. "Bye everyone! Especially you, Bratman!" Dick commented, holding Harley's hand, walking up the stairs. "That's m' boy!" Joker said, clearly trying to sadden the Dark Night.

Clark, Barry, Diana and Oliver looked over in time to see a tear fall from underneath Bruce's cowl. "Answer the question, Joker." Oliver told the clown. "You're no fun! Fine, I'll tell ya! It was only a bit of Joker venom... Modified, obviously, as to not kill the child. We also had help from an old friend... He removed the kids memories, allowing me to fill him with new ones, made up of course, but he doesn't know that! Also, while the memories were being removed... I was able to read his mind... Thoughts... Feelings... SECRETS!" Joker replied, giving as much information as needed. Batman stormed out of the room, on the verge of tears. This was worse than ever expected.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! Massive plot-twists I know! But it's been stuck in my head for the whole day at school, and I NEEDED to right it! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that people aren't really reading this story, and yeah... :T but if you do like it then please tell me, because I'm thinking of discontinuing it, and continuing only on DeviantART.**

"Aww, has Brucey got too upset?" Joker questions, knowing the answer, and only asking to get on the wrong side of the League. "If that's true, then why was Dick tied up when we got to the tent?" Wally asked, looking straight into the Joker's eyes. "Well... When we gave him the Joker venom... Since it was modified... His body fought against it, and for a while... He was crazier than me..." Joker replied, being utterly serious. Crazier than HIM!? Was all the Team and League could think. It must have been an awful sight. Diana walked out of them room to check on Bruce. "Bruce? You okay?" Diana asked, walking down the hallway. "No." Bruce said, taking of his cowl. "Bruce, it's going to be okay... We're the Justice League! We can save him!"

~At Joker's abandoned cinema~  
"Bedtime, Cupcake!" Harley called to her son, walking up the stairs. "Not fair! Come on, mom! PLEASE!" Dick begged his mum. "Sorry, son, it's WAY past your bedtime!" She said, picking up her son and bringing him to his new bedroom. "Fine!" Dick said to his mother, holding onto her shoulders. Harley put him down on his bed and tucked him under the bed-sheets. "Mom? I know I sound stupid... But I can't remember my name..." Dick said, stoking the back of his neck, feeling rather ashamed of himself. "Oh... It's okay, Cupcake, don't worry 'bout it!" Harley said, hugging Dick. "What is my name though, Mom?" Dick asked, looking at the woman of whom he thought was his mother. "Uh... I'll be right back! Puddin' is callin'! Back in a sec!" Harley lied, walking briskly out of the room.

Harley walked down the stairs, hearing her `Puddin's` voice talking to the heroes of the world. "Uh... Puddin'?" She said shyly, walking towards her lover. "Yes, Harls?" Joker asked leaning on his left hand. "What's his name? Like... We did name 'im... Right?" Harleen asked the clown. "No... We didn't Harls..." Joker said, looking rather blank. "Some dad you are!" Wally's voice came through the speakers. "Shut it you little twerp..." Joker commented, snaring at the speedster. "What do you think we should name him?" Joker asked the heroes and heroines, leaning on his elbows. "You're really asking us?" Barry asked, hands on hips. "Right-a-roony!" Harley said, sitting next to the clown.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of an update! Was working on a few other fanfics that have yet to be uploaded to FanFiction! But if you wonat a sneak-preview, go to .com ! There's two fanfics that are not of FF and they're to do with YJ! So please check 'em out! Would mean a lot! **

* * *

"Well... How about Bob? Or Billy?" The Joker asked, looking right into the camera in front of him.

"No way! Billy's like... The worst name ever!" Flash commented, sending a small grin towards Captain Marvel.

"Your right, Crash! How about..." Joker said, thinking. "Hey! Where's Batsy?" He asked, looking at the screen.

"Right here. Been tracking your position. I wouldn't move if I were you, it makes it harder for both of us." Batman replied, typing away at a wrist computer.

"Well! Tell us when ya get here! We'll order some pizza!" The clown replied, his grin widening. Barry walked over to Batman and looked at the screen.

"HE'S THERE!?" Flash exclaimed. He knew Dick's past and was incredibly angry at the Joker for choosing a certain place to be.

"What? Everybody likes the circus." The white-skin clown remarked.

"You sicko." Barry said, staring at the smiling freak.

"I try." He commented, his crimson smile widening from ear to ear. "Well... I'll see if little Junior could have a play-date with your sidekicks sometime, TTFN!"

"P.S, He's our kid now! And nothin' ya can do 'bout it!" Harley remarked, waving her hand, before disappearing from the screen, pixel by pixel.

"I'll go, you stay here." Batman said, trying to walk out but being grabbed on the arm by Superman.

"No. He's our nephew." The Boy Scout said, hovering next to the Dark Knight.

"Yeah, and he's our brother." Wally said, standing next to his uncle. Bruce nodded and walked into the zeta-tubes. The were off.


End file.
